


I would have killed for you/I would have died for you

by acornsandarrows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, set in paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is visited in Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would have killed for you/I would have died for you

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

Thomas feels him before he sees him. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them again Newt is sitting next to him. He looks as he did perhaps before even the Maze, no ashy shadows beneath the eyes, no cloudy anger. They sit, and for some time, that’s enough.

“I miss you,” Thomas says finally. He understands what’s happening, he knows that of course Newt isn’t _really_ there, but for the time being that seems hardly important. Newt says nothing.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you hurt, Newt. I.” Thomas breathes deeply, he’s no longer looking at Newt because even though he wants to drink him in as much as possible he suddenly feels an immense pain in his chest. “I’m so sorry.”                    

“I’m sorry too.”

He looks around. Newt is smiling at him faintly, his hand lying on the grass. Thomas wants to work up the courage he never had before (the courage he never had when Newt was alive), to reach over and take it, but the fear that he may pass straight through Newt and touch the ground is too great, so he stays still.      

“I would have killed for you,” he whispers through numb lips, “I just…. I never thought you would… that I’d have to…”

“I would have died for you, Tommy, so that worked out well enough.”

Thomas laughs, the world blurs and sharpens. He wants to say _I love you,_ but the words catch in his throat, so he doesn't. Something warm brushes against his cheek, and then when he looks again, Newt’s gone. 


End file.
